The Shards: Jambinya
by Verecundia
Summary: A deadly game of cat and mouse is taking place in the jungle. A ninja is being hunted down and she has only one person to turn to for help...except he has no idea who or where she is.
1. Kuroi

All was not right with the jungle. The nervous Mother Sloth pulled herself slowly towards the safety of the tree. Cautious birds hopped from branch to branch nervously. A large snake carefully unwound itself from the warm rock and slithered into a cool hole to hide. The loud cries of birds ceased, to give way to an uneasy silence.

A Japanese girl came crashing through the undergrowth, disturbing the small bugs and animals that hurried out of her way. In her right hand she effortlessly carried a large katana and in her left she held a small white stone. Tears streamed down her face and neck, carving trails in the dirt and grime that coated her face. She skidded to a stop and whirled, searching, looking, for something, anything. Her voice rose out of the silence

"Hiro?" she screamed "HIRO?" this time it had a slightly hysterical note to it.

He was dying. He knew it, felt it in his very bones. Nothing was left for him here. This he knew indefinitely. Nothing on earth was left to keep him here, if he was found, it was all over but he didn't care anymore. There was nothing for him now. Better sooner than later. Tendrils of red and black smoke curled around his vision. His hand death gripped the broken katana and the black stone. Let it end now, he thought. Let the pain be gone… A large face filled his vision. Is this the end? His dry mouth formed. Please let it be over… "Aha. I've found you at last!"

She ran, running fast, putting on bursts of speed, trying not to trip over the long blue steel of the katana. She stopped and slid the katana onto the sheath on her back and slipped thestone into her belt-pouch and drew both her knifes, one in each hand instead. These too glowed blue and shone in the rays of the fading sun. She began running again, if not to find her teacher, then to get out of the death trap she was in. She searched for the ties in her soul that lead her to him

The knife came up and down, once, twice, three times. He became detached from his body, he now was just a soul, drifting higher looking over the jungle looking for peace in the world of torment. The pain was gone now as he drifted into the clouds

His death hit her like a ton of bricks, her knees buckled and she collapsed into the dirt and dead leaves on the jungle floor. Memories, His memories began rolling down the tie of their souls and projected themselves into her brain

_His last apprentice had died and now he needed a new one. It was hard work…No actually it wasn't. He was sitting in a tavern, waiting for someone. He was only half-assing the job waiting for the person that instantly connected to him. He knew it was cliché but what the hell. _

He's remembering our first encounter! She thought in shock

_A stranger walked into the tavern. A cowl hid his face and he had a long cloak that blocked anything else from view. Hiro glanced up and then returned to moodily staring into his cup. He was meant to be Searching but if it meant sitting in a tavern for a week or two he was happy to do it_

_The stranger made his way over to Hiro's table. What does he want with me? He thought irritably_

She blushed. This is when he still thought I was a boy

_As the stranger came over to Hiro's table, he pulled out a dagger and threw it onto the table in front of Hiro. This was the signal that he wanted to try his luck at an apprentice-fight._

_Hiro sighed and got up slowly, lazy as a cat in a sunbeam. Suddenly, extremely fast he had pulled out his dagger and lunged at the stranger. He had anticipated this and-_

The memory dissipated as fast as it had appeared. She slumped again and her hands searched the dirt. She reached out to pick up her knifes and was smashed by another memory.

_It was that day in the courtyard_

Oh no, she thought, I really don't want to remember this. But she was powerless against the memory's pull. She resisted for a moment and then gave in.

_Their knifes were locked. They were straining against each other, a battle of wills as much as strength. Both of them were trying not to laugh, as laughter would break their concentration. He could see the spark of mischief in her eyes and that made want to laugh all the more. He loved her and that scared him. At the same moment they both pressed harder against each other, moving closer as they did. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She took this moment of distraction to slip out of the lock, curve around hisknife and hold hers to his throat. "Yield" she said smilingly. He acted on impulse, lent down, and brushed his lips against hers. She recoiled, threw down herknife and fled into the house. He slumped. What did-_

The force of the memory left her gasping and crying.

Why did I… She looked one last time for the tie that bound their souls together. It was still gone, but another, more shaky tie had taken its place. She screamed, sending her anger burning though the cord.

An over a thousand kilometres away in a castle in England an boy named Harry Potter woke up gasing.


	2. Oyasumi Nasai

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

_This chapted is dedicated to my teachers: May you stay oblivious to my writing in class!_

Harry got out of bed like a shot. He slipped over to Ron's bed and shook him.

"Ron!" he hissed into Ron's ear

"Wha? Harry?" he mumbled

"Someone's in trouble! C'mon we have to go save-"

"Who Harry? Who's in trouble?" Ron asked, still three quarters asleep.

Harry paused. He had just realized that he had no idea who he was talking about.

Ron sat up yawning "What's up Harry?"

"Nothing," Harry replied "It was just a stupid dream…"

Ron slipped back down amid his blankets. "G'night Harry"

"Goodnight Ron" Harry replied and made his way back to his bed still unsure of his dream and whether it was real or not.

Ron was also confused. Harry had changed, he was sure of it, but he couldn't tell how. He had just caught a glimpse of him in the half light and something was different. And the last thing he had said had been strange. What did 'Oyasumi nasai Ron-san' mean? It sounded like some sort of spell and it had had his name in it. He squinted over towards Harry's bed but could see nothing in the darkness. Ron turned over and fell back into the warm comfort of sleep.


	3. Runed Teacup

Chapter Three: Of Tea Leaves and Secret Loves

It was a day like any other, or so it seemed until Harry walked down into the common room. What had been so hard for Ron to pick in the half-light was glaringly obvious.

"Err…Harry?" Hermione went up to him. "Are you feeling alright?"

He looked at her strangely "Yes. Why?"

"You're not wearing your glasses."

"I'm not?" He said in surprise.

He turned back to go up the stairs. She blinked. Usually when he took off his glasses he became clumsy and disorientated. She shook her head. Maybe he'd done the Octavious charm on himself…but that wasn't like him. He knew the tabloids would have a field day and he didn't want to be in them any more that he already was.

She sidled up to Ron. "He's taking a long time" she muttered "Yeah" Ron replied "Do y'think I should go after him?" She nodded

Ron made his way up the stairs. Harry was sitting on his bed blinking.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you put the Octavious charm on me last night?"

"No! Why would I do that?"

"I didn't do it…So why don't I need my glasses anymore?"

"You don't?" Ron was surprised

"No, I realized this last night when I was talking to you"

Ron was shocked. The Harry he had gotten to know was gone. He now didn't have to wear glasses and spouted different languages Ron didn't understand.

Ron often felt like a third wheel, though he didn't show it. Hermione was the brains and Harry was the spells. Where did he fit in? He wasn't the brawn and he couldn't heal either. Sometimes he felt like he was fading into the background as Hermione and Harry kept getting brighter. He had feelings for Hermione, he was quite sure he liked her and that scared him. He wasn't really sure where he stood anymore. Physical things scared him like spiders and peanut butter, but not feelings.

"Ron?" Harry said, he had been asking something

"Sure, by the way what did you just ask me?"

"Can you make these lenses glass?"

"Sure," Ron repeated "_Glazius_" he said and the lenses turned to glass

"Thanks" Harry said and they made their way down the stairs

Hermione was waiting at the bottom of the stairs looking worried.

"Is he okay?" She muttered to Ron

"Yeah," he replied "But he doesn't need his glasses after all"

She withdrew her breath in shock

"And he had a strange dream last night"

She nodded

"Let's go to breakfast" She announced brightly, shooting a worried look at Harry.

After breakfast they had Charms.

"Today," announced Professor Flitwick, from his stack of books "We shall be learning the Screaming Charm, which is very useful in duels, as your opponent is Screaming and cannot use spells. The duration of the spell is thirty seconds, which gives you enough time to gather your thoughts. Can anyone give me the incantation?"

Hermione and Ron's hands shot up simultaneously. "Mr Weasley?" Professor Flitwick said.

"Vociferatio" Ron replied

"Ron. How'd you know that?" Harry hissed to Ron

"Fred and George" Ron hissed back by way of explanation

Harry nodded and turned back to Professor Flitwick

"Now, get in groups of three and practise the spell" The Professor said, conjuring up a pair of earmuffs as he spoke and quickly putting them on.

Quicker that Ron, Harry jabbed his wand and "_Vociferatio!_" He proclaimed. Ron opened his mouth and began to scream.

Lavender got Parvati and Dean caught Seamus. Harry began laughing at the sight of Ron Screaming and didn't notice as Hermione got him. "Enough!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick and "Silencioed" the Screamers.

Hermione was silently laughing, as the whole class had been Silenced, tears pouring down her face at the sight of Harry and Ron screaming like girls.

"Have you all calmed down?" Professor Flickwick asked and lifted the spell

"Now, get out your parchment and quills, to write down the other uses of the Screaming Charm"

After Charms Harry and Ron went to Divination and Hermione went to Ancient Runes.

"Today," Intoned Firenze "We shall be revising Tea Leaf reading"

Lavender's hand shot up. "Didn't you say that was human Divination? Centaurs don't drink tea!"

He smiled "Professor Dumbledore has asked me to recap human Divination, as this is what you will be tested on in your NEWTS if you choose to continue after this week."

Harry made a face. Hopefully I won't be foretold to die this time, He thought.

"However," Firenze continued "We shall interpret the signs individually, rather as a whole. A future is not set, but changes all the time. When you attempt to foresee the future, you are seeing what _might _be, not what _will_ be. Now, please choose a cup"

When they got to the cupboard there were not the pink and blue cups of third year, but beautiful white cups with pictures of centaurs stargazing. As to be expected, Neville dropped on, shattering it. Instead of breaking down, he whipped out his wand. "Reparo!"

The cup reformed and he carried it over to his table. At each table, pots of steaming tea, cold milk and sugar had appeared.

Harry muttered to Ron "It looks like Neville's finally got the hang of himself."

Ron nodded and turned his attention to the teatable.

Harry yawned and poured tea for both of them. They drank and turned their cups over.

Firenze had come over to their table. "Have you finished your tea?"

They nodded and indicated their turned over cups. "Very good"

Firenze moved on.

The table turned so Harry had Ron's cup and vice versa.

They picked up the cups and set them to one side. "We've got double potions today" Ron said morosely "Yeah" Harry pulled Ron's saucer over to him and pulled out his Divination book.

He checked Ron's saucer. "Alright…There's a heart next to a key…that means you have a secret love that will be revealed" Ron blinked and pulled out his book " Let me see that!"

Harry laughed "You mean it's true?" Ron blushed to the tips of his ears "…no!" he whisper-shouted

"Who is it?" Harry's eyes danced "Are they are in Gryffindor?"

Ron snatched up Harry's saucer "Oh look! It says you're going to be in danger for the next year! You'll be chased and yelled at! Especially by red headed Gryffindors!" he snapped sarcastically

"Very good, Mr Weasley," Firenze had come up behind them "I didn't know you were so adept at tea leave reading. Everything you just said was correct. Except for the red headed part"

Ron's jaw dropped "You're not serious"

"I am" He reached out to take Ron's saucer from Harry "May I?"

Harry nodded

Firenze began to speak "You will be in several life threatening situations for some time. I see a long journey to an unknown destination. Oh, and Light"

He looked around the amazed class. "Class dismissed"

As they clattered out for recess, Ron stayed behind for a moment. "Um…Firenze?"

The centaur turned around "Yes, Mr Weasley?"

"What did you mean by Light?"

"I do not know"

Ron absently began to help put the cups and saucers away

"The sign in your cup," Firenze continued "was an ancient rune for Light. In Harry's cup was the rune for Earth. I do not know what this means. Yesterday I had Mr Malfoy in my Slytherin class. His cup had the rune for healing"

"Hey Ron!" Harry shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming!" Ron shouted back. He finished putting away cups and thanked Firenze. Hethen went down to meet Harry for recess.


End file.
